I Go Down on You
by September Wolves
Summary: Shuuhei is a seventeen year old boy and currently head over heels in love with his caretaker,Kensei,who is a stubborn, hot tempered, foulmouthed man.Unfortunately the man is stubbornly straight and goes through everything to prove the point.SLASH
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hi! Hello folks, this is my first Kensei X Shuuhei fic and this is the first chapter. Hope you enjoy this fic. I will be looking forward to seeing reviews.**

**A short summary: Shuuhei is a seventeen year old boy and currently head over heels in love with his caretaker, Kensei, who is a stubborn, hot tempered, foulmouthed man. Unfortunately the man is stubbornly straight and goes through everything to prove the point. But luckily, Yumichika decides to give his serious friend a small bit of help to nudge Kensei in the right direction. Hilarious outcome will be unavoidable. **

One

Shuuhei sighed and risked a glance over to at the man on the couch. He didn't look too happy. The dark-haired teen turned back with a wince and went on with scrubbing the dirty tiles in the kitchen. The man ignored the teen's sigh and turned the TV sound up a notch. The booming sound was too loud to feel comforting to Shuuhei's sensitive ears. The teen grimaced as he grabbed the counter and pulled himself up slowly. His back was sore and his hands were red from scrubbing the stains from the clean white tiles.

Shuuhei pushed back a strand of dark black hair and smiled to himself. The stains were gone. Pure white smoothness sparkled up at him and the teen wiped his forehead. A part of him didn't understand why Kensei didn't just call the cleaners right away. He grimaced as he slowly inched back to his room upstairs. The man lay unmoving on the couch as Shuuhei risked another glance. Kensei didn't look like he was enjoying the women with ridiculously huge cleavage on the erotic film. Dark amber eyes bore into the screen like daggers. Shuuhei felt a sense of relief that they were staring at him at the moment. The pale white hair was its usual mess on Kensei's head. A hand carded through the light tresses and made it messier as he shifted on the couch, the black wife beater clinging to his muscular form and Shuuhei drooled as muscles shifted under the thin cotton. He definitely envied that shirt. Kensei had on a pair of loose boxers under the shirt. Shuuhei felt even more jealous of the boxers.

A small sigh escaped the teen as he carefully shut the door to his room and took a deep breath. His hazel eyes wandered over the neatly made bed and desk. Lastly it landed on the pig-shaped cell phone tossed hurriedly onto his bed. His left eye twitched at the horrid pink color. The pig grinned stupidly back at him as he reached out for the phone. His own black cell phone's services had been stopped by Kensei a few weeks back and the new hideous cell phone belonged to Orihime. It was a method of communication just in case he needed help if Kensei tried to smother him with a pillow in his sleep. Shuuhei tossed himself onto the bed and dialed Yumichika's number. The fruity boy answered on the third ring.

"You are such a fucking asshole, Chika. Thanks for completely ruining my life!" he snarled into the phone. A small delighted giggle sounded on the other end and Yumichika asked him what happened. Shuuhei sighed and rolled onto his back. "I did what you suggested and believe me, if it was legal right now, Kensei would have probably strangled me to death and fed me to a fucking dog."

"So he refused you?" Yumichika sounded interested. Shuuhei sighed and sank further down on his bed.

"Yeah…he said you were a bad influence on me." Shuuhei replied truthfully. To his surprise Yumichika laughed.

"Well, it's true I like flirting with men, but you only get influenced when you want to." His playful tone made Shuuhei frown and he sighed into the phone.

"Forget it, I guess I should just leave it be. After all, he doesn't like me the same way. Kensei would freak if he finds out about the dreams I've been having…"

Shuuhei sighed as he hung up, the sounds of Yumichika's laughter still ringing in his ears. He closed his eyes, ears perking up to the sound of the door slamming. It was Kensei's dating time again. He rolled over onto his side and rubbed the bridge of his nose.

Shuuhei had been an orphan at the age of twelve. His father left before he could even remember. In Shuuhei's limited memory, he could only remember his mother. She had died when he was ten, leaving him without family. Shuuhei's distant relatives didn't want to take him in but Kensei had attended the funeral and grudgingly took the small boy in. Kensei was Shuuhei's aunt's ex-husband. His mother's sister had been married to him for only half a year before divorcing. In the few years Shuuhei had known Kensei, he slowly understood the woman's wide decision.

Kensei was handsome and rich. That was true. He came from a rich family and had tons of female admirers. But every man had a fault. In Kensei's case, there wasn't just one fault. He was a foul tempered, easily angered, smoking and drinking man. Not the best kind of husband in Shuuhei's ideal mind. But then, the man had been the only one willing to adopt a sniveling kid when all of his true relatives turned him down. Shuuhei was glad of that. The only bad thing was that he was hopelessly in love with the gruff man and Kensei was one hundred percent straight, if not two hundred.

Halfway through his musings, he fell asleep. When Shuuhei woke up, the digital clock on the mantle showed eight thirty p.m. He laid there for a few moments before deciding to get up. His stomach rumbled in displeasure and Shuuhei shuffled down the stairs to the kitchen, not bothering to turn the lights on. Kensei wasn't home anyway. He himself didn't mind the darkness much. Shuuhei pulled out last night's leftovers and heated it in the oven before swallowing down the dull tasting food. Kensei hadn't eaten a bite last night.

Shuuhei finished off the rice and fish before pouring himself a glass of milk from the fridge. The leftovers were polished off so he had to make something new. He glanced at the wall clock and frowned. It was a quarter past nine. Kensei wouldn't be back until midnight, but he started the stove anyway. For an hour and a half, Shuuhei cooked. The delicious aroma of cake drifted from the huge kitchen. After making enough for the man to eat, Shuuhei washed his hands and put all the food in a thermos. Then the exhausted teen dragged himself upstairs and took a long hot bath. By the time he came out, it was eleven thirty. There should be thirty more minutes till Kensei came back from the nightclubs downtown.

Shuuhei settled himself onto the couch with a thin quilt and turned on the TV. He flipped through the channels until he came upon a sappy love story. It was the best thing to distract him and bore him. The teen could already feel sleep coming up. His eyes caught sight of the thick leather jacket tossed on the ground rather messily and sighed before untangling himself from the sheets and walking over to pick it up. He hugged the heavy thing and curled up underneath it. Shuuhei blushed as he leaned in and took in a whiff of Kensei's unique smell. He sighed as he felt more and more sleepy. Shuuhei clutched the jacket tighter to his chest and closed his eyes.

Kensei ran a hand through his messy pale hair and rolled his eyes at the traffic lights before roughly pressing the horn. The rude sound made the old woman crossing the street in front of him jump slightly and she shot him a dark glare as she shuffled past. Kensei rolled his eyes, his mood dark. The small red Porsche's windows were open and he allowed the cool wind to blow past him, ruffling his hair. Kensei's thoughts went back to the boy's confession three weeks ago.

"_Kensei-san…" the tentative voice made Kensei look up and he pulled off the silver framed glasses off his face and glared at the awkward teenager in front of him. "Ah…can we talk?" _

_Kensei rolled his eyes and frowned as he turned in his swivel chair. The boy's face was flushed a cute pink and he was biting his slightly swollen lips. Shuuhei clutched his jacket nervously. Kensei pointed to the couch in the study and the boy shuffled over. He didn't speak at first. The man's patience wore out and he stood up with a growl, walking over to the boy and yanking him up by the collar. _

"_I thought I told you to spit it out when you what to say something!" he snarled in annoyance. "You know how I hate it when you stutter…" _

_The pale haired man's amber eyes widened as the boy looked up, his eyes dark and glazed, lips parted and breathing harshly. Pale cheeks were flushed and for a moment Kensei felt a flash of heat go through him at the vulnerable look. A trembling hand came up to his cheek._

"_I think I'm in love with you… Kensei-san…" the words were in barely a whisper but Kensei heard it all and he wished he hadn't. Then Shuuhei had somehow summoned up the guts to reach out and press his lips against the frozen man still gripping his collar. The soft sweet mouth parted for him and Shuuhei's pink tongue darted out shyly, coaxing Kensei to respond. His touch trembled against the man's cheek and for a moment Kensei lost control. _

_The boy's hazel eyes widened as Kensei shoved him against the soft leather, his tongue roughly violating the soft mouth as he caught the boy's tongue and sucked on it. Teeth gently nicked Shuuhei's lower lip and Kensei sucked on it roughly, his tongue lapping at the smooth soft flesh. Shuuhei's small groan of pleasure shot straight to his groin and Kensei growled lowly and shoved his knee between Shuuhei's legs before rubbing harshly. _

_The boy broke the kiss with a loud gasp and used both hands to clutch at Kensei's broad shoulders, hips moving against the knee pushing between his spread thighs. The loose shirt slipped off one pearly shoulder and Kensei lapped at the smooth skin before biting down harshly. Shuuhei cried out in pain and he snapped out of his spell. The man drew back in horror. The sight of Shuuhei, flushed and aroused greeted him and Kensei hated himself for finding it sexy somehow. The boy licked his lips and ducked his head nervously._

"_Get out. Get the fuck out of here!" Kensei said hoarsely. He freaked out and practically dragged the boy out of his study before sinking down onto the ground with a groan. Kensei buried his face in his hands and groaned. The stiff erection pressed against his tight jeans and Kensei cursed his body. He was so fucked._

A horn blast pulled him out of his daze and Kensei flipped the guy off before shifting gears and driving off. The night at the club didn't help much. He had tried the new girls, even had them strip dance in his lap but none worked. He couldn't get it up. Then he thought of Shuuhei in the tight leather skirt, ass up in his lap and flushing pink in embarrassment. His hand drifted over a smooth feminine thigh and Kensei groaned. His little buddy seemed intent on getting into Shuuhei's pants. The man lit a cigarette and took a huge lungful of smoke. It didn't help much. He still felt restless.

It was so true. He was so fucked. And it was all Shuuhei's fault.

**How do you like it? I hope I made the first chapter interesting! Please review! It means a lot to me! =)**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Hi! Finally an update huh?! Well be sure to review and tell me what you think!**

* * *

**Two**

**Hisagi POV (this is a flashback from Shuuhei's parent meet not soon after Kensei adopts him)**

_I looked up as the door slammed shut loudly after the pale haired man. Kensei scowled and ran his hand through his carefully arranged hair, messing it up. He shoved the pale blue tie into his dark suit pocket after pulling it off, a string of profanities coming from his mouth. I ducked my head again, feeling tears of nervousness making my eyes wet. The teacher's comments about me were not the best of things and judging from the dark scowl, Kensei was not pleased. I clenched my hands together and blinked to clear my blurring vision. My heart thumped painfully in my chest and I was sure Kensei wouldn't want to keep me anymore. After all, who would want a boy who started fights so frequently? And had trouble keeping up with the normal classes?_

_"Hey, Shuuhei. Damn it, kid, don't fucking cry on me…" a hand roughly grabbed my head and I stumbled off the low bench. I closed my eyes, waiting for some form of punishment but I only heard a sigh. "Forget what they say about you, kid." He hesitated and the hand rubbed my hair, messing it up. "Look…you're a good kid…I'll transfer you to another school if you want. Don't' fucking cry, ok?"_

_I glanced up shyly as Kensei crouched down in front of me. A calloused thumb brushed against my wet cheek and a look of affection flickered briefly over his amber eyes quickly as he studied me before he pinched my nose. "No more tears, kid. We can go get your favorite ice-cream after dinner."_

_He stood up and ignored the teacher's calls as he walked off. I half stumbled half ran after him. And with a sudden strange boldness, I caught up to him and grabbed his hand. Kensei rolled his eyes as I buried my head in his suit but still allowed me to do it. His hand felt warm around mine and I squeezed his fingers gently before muttering a muffled thank you into his clothes. He just snorted and ruffled my hair._

_"I can't fucking stand it when you cry, so don't ever do it again."_

**Present day**

Shuuhei sighed as he rinsed off the used wine glasses and set them carefully over the counter. The loud blaring music was so not helping with the headache pounding beneath his skull. He groaned and focused on the boring job. There was half an hour left before he could go home, not that he wanted to go back to Kensei's moody face either. His life was officially fucked up. Shuuhei slammed the clean glasses down and turned at the sound of a small bell. He looked up with a bored expression and froze. There was a man ringing the small fancy golden bell at the bar table but that wasn't what he was focused on. Instead, Shuuhei's brown eyes widened in shock as he noticed the white haired man in the doorway.

Kensei was in the fucking bar.

The teen ducked behind the counter before the man could turn to see him and considered crawling out of the booth, safely hidden under the tall counter, but at that moment, the other boy on shift came around the corner and Shuuhei acted. He grabbed the poor kid before he could squeak and pressed a palm over his mouth.

"Look, let's change shifts for thirty minutes, I'll fill in for you later. Please, there's someone here I really don't want to meet." He whispered urgently and the boy nodded dumbly as Shuuhei let go with a groan of relief. He crouched low and rushed to the back of the bar. For a few moments Shuuhei paced in the small space and thought furiously. He could escape right now but his curiosity was taking the better of him and he was curious as to why Kensei was here. But then they always did say curiosity killed the cat.

He took a deep breath and stood on his tip toes and peeked out from the shelves of liquor. Kensei was tapping his foot and glancing at his watch with a dark look. He was dressed in a sleazy suit and had his hair carefully arranged. Then another man walked into the bar. Shuuhei knew instantly Kensei had been waiting for him as the pale haired man followed him inside swiftly and sat down casually next to the dark haired man by the counter. Then a small good natured smile slipped over Kensei's face and he leaned over.

"Can I buy you a drink?" he asked in a charming voice. The handsome dark haired man raised a slender eyebrow and stared at him with amusement.

"Well, if you insist." He replied smoothly with an equally charming smile.

Shuuhei rolled his eyes. Great job Kensei, now you have everyone's eyes on you. He sighed and slumped back against the wall, putting his hands in his lap. Now he wished he hadn't decided to check on the man. it was obviously hurting him that Kensei was smiling at another man with such ease when he wouldn't even look at Shuuhei without scowling. He forced himself up and pulled off the thick black apron and the white shirt before pulling on his own clothes. Somewhere along the furious pulling of clothes, his eyes had gone blurry from all the angry tears. It wasn't fair. It wasn't fair that Kensei hated him and didn't find the rest of the male population disgusting.

Shuuhei took a few shaky gulps of air before he wiped his face harshly. Then he turned to the small opening and took one last glance. The man had his hand placed gently on Kensei's back and both were laughing like long lost friends. The distance between them was definitely intruding in Kensei's private bubble but he didn't seem to care when this man was doing it. Shuuhei had to admit he himself wasn't the best looking kid in the world but Kensei didn't have to shove him away when he got a bit closer.

Shuuhei gave the tall shelf a soft kick and glowered as he turned to go. Then the sound of something shattering greeted his ears and he froze. A bottle had dropped from its original place from the shelf and crashed to the ground. He rushed to it and frantically tried to pick up the pieces, not caring that they sliced through his fingers. The sound of the other bartender's voice rang out in the suddenly silent bar.

"Shuuhei, are you alright back there?" he asked and Shuuhei would have shot himself right there and then if he had a pistol. His feet were rooted to the ground as the boy came rushing back and saw the pieces of broken glass and Shuuhei's bloody fingers. The boy gasped and grabbed his hand, dragging Shuuhei bodily from the back storage rooms and into the serving room. Shuuhei would have burst out laughing when he saw the shocked expression on Kensei's face if he hadn't been feeling so scared at the moment.

Kensei looked like some one had kicked in the balls. Hard.

Then the man's jaw clicked shut with an audible sound and his eyes hardened. Then the next moment Kensei had the man next to him pinned down on the counter and was struggling to put cuffs on him. The sound of a gunshot rang through the large room and the boy next to Shuuhei squealed in fear and ducked his head. The black haired teen could only stare as six men dressed in dark suits stood up and one shouted to the crowd to calm down. Kensei turned to shout orders and the man underneath him took the chance and punched him in the jaw. He watched in horror as his guardian stumbled back with a loud string of curses.

Oh so Kensei was doing undercover work. Great.

On one hand, Shuuhei felt relieved that the friendly act was fake but on the other hand he knew Kensei was going to blame him for breaking his cover and distracting him. Shuuhei cringed. And finding out that he had been working in a bar in his free time.

Then the man made a move and pulled the boy next to Kensei up roughly and pressed a gun to his temple. Kensei went rigid. Shuuhei's breath caught in his throat as the man took a few steps back, keeping his eyes on Kensei.

"Take one more step closer and I will pull the trigger. Drop the gun." He said smoothly.

The boy whimpered and Kensei nodded slowly and held up his hands slowly and bent down to drop the gun. The other officers stiffened behind him and Kensei motioned for them to back off.

Shuuhei was frozen in his steps. The man smiled smoothly and raised the gun. The sound of a gunshot rang out in the silent room, followed by a symphony of frightened wailing. Shuuhei stared in horror as Kensei's left shoulder exploded in a shower of blood. The pale haired man swore and gasped in pain, jerking back a few steps by the force of the shot. And suddenly Shuuhei didn't feel fear anymore. Instead, he felt a blinding rage take over his mind. No one hurt Kensei and got away with it. Not on his watch.

Before his mind could catch up to what he was doing, the teen grabbed a silver plate and slammed the thing over the man's head. There was a loud hollow clang and the man's knees buckled as he slid to the floor. Shuuhei wiped his bloody fingers and ignored the burning pain in his hands as he pulled his smaller coworker upright. The boy trembled as he grabbed Shuuhei's shirt. For a moment, everyone was silent and Shuuhei dared look up to meet Kensei's eyes. The man was the first to look away.

"Ok, every one of you fuckers stay still!" Kensei's pissed off roar made the huddled people shake even harder and Shuuhei almost wished he could run out the door right there and then but the two police officers at the entrance didn't look very friendly. He gulped and made a move to go back into the storage room but one dark glare from Kensei stopped him and Shuuhei ducked his head.

Then everything progressed faster than Shuuhei could comprehend. A few men tried to struggle when the other cops cuffed them and one managed to swing an empty beer bottle at the man. But soon the other cops arrived in their flashing cars and they escorted the cuffed ones into the cars before driving off. Then an ambulance came and the people in white started examining the unlucky officer who had been knocked out by the beer bottle. Kensei refused the doctor's worried wordsand pushed his way through the crowd.

Shuuhei hadn't moved from his spot by the counter. The boy's eyes were vacant as he leaned the thick silver plate, trying to rub the blood off the thing and succeeding in smearing more onto it.

Shuuhei jerked out of his trance when a hand roughly smacked him on the back of the head. His eyes watered as he cradled his head, bloody fingers shaking slightly from fright.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING HERE?" Kensei's voice was deafening in the silent room and Shuuhei ducked his head awkwardly.

"YOU COULD HAVE GOTTEN KILLED! WHAT IF HE HAD GRABBED YOU INSTEAD OF THAT BOY?!" Shuuhei's eyes widened as he stared at Kensei's furious face. The man's shoulder was bleeding, staining the white dress shirt crimson.

"He did a good job, Kensei. You can't deny that." A lazy drawl sounded to Shuuhei's right and he turned to see his guardian's partner saunter over. Shinji gave both men a sleazy smile as he sidled over. Shinji patted Shuuhei's shoulder, not caring about personal space at all. Kensei's jaw clenched as he yanked the teen away from the annoying man and behind him. His good arm hurt from the action and he grimaced.

"He could have gotten hurt." Kensei grounded out through clenched teeth and grabbed a fistful of Shuuhei's shirt before pulling him close. Their noses bumped together.

"You're so dead when we get back to the apartment. Think of a way to plan your own funeral." He hissed and let go. Shuuhei gulped. Kensei turned and walked off. "Get over here and let the doc take a look at your fingers."

"What's the point of examining my fingers if I'm going to get killed anyway?" The teen grumbled as he followed. Kensei refused to go to the hospital when they said the hot hadn't broken any bones. Shuuhei watched in fascination as the bandages were wrapped around his fingers and the woman smiled reassuringly at him.

"Hell no, I ain't gonna let you pull out the fucking bullet! OWW! Mashiro nooooooo…." Kensei's howl of pain made the nurse next to Shuuhei jump in fright. Then the world was silent. Mashiro whistled cheerfully as she stepped out of the ambulance, wiping at her bloody fingers. The woman was kensei's secretary and a very scary thing indeed. After all, she was Kensei's worst nightmare.

A conclusion clicked into place in Shuuhei's head. Yep, Mashiro definitely maimed Kensei. A few moment's later, his pale faced guardian practically crawled out of the ambulance. His face was a pasty white and he was shaking slightly, a thick bandage wrapped around his shoulder.

"That demon…"

Shinji offered to drive them back when the doctors grudgingly let Kensei go. A few minutes later, they were back at the apartment and Shuuhei felt like he was about to drop dead on his feet. His eyelids were heavy and he could hardly keep from yawning.

Kensei unlocked the door and they both slipped in side after saying goodbye to Shinji. Shuuhei stifled another yawn as he sat down on the couch. He braced himself and waited for Kensei's shouting but it never came.

Instead, the man sighed as he shifted a hand through his pale hair and focused his eyes on Shuuhei. He wanted to shout and hug the kid sitting innocently on the couch, fighting off the urge to sleep and he wanted to say how relieved he was that Shuuhei hadn't been the one who had been held at gun point. He wanted to tell Shuuhei how proud he had been when the boy hadn't even lost his cool in such a situation. He wanted to…

Instead, Kensei just turned and climbed the stairs to his room. He could feel the boy's confused eyes on him from behind. Kensei sighed softly and turned around.

"We'll talk about this in the morning."

"Are you sure your shoulder's going to be ok?" Shuuhei asked tentatively Kensei didn't reply. "Well, good night, Kensei."

He ignored Shuuhei's words and slammed the door to his bedroom and sighed as he pressed his forehead against the door.

"Yeah, good night to you too…"

* * *

**Aww...he's such a softy inside! Review! =)**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: I updated! I'm so proud of myself...Review please! *holds out hands***

**Love you guys for the support! =) Kensei is a softy inside!  
**

**

* * *

**

**Three**

Kensei groaned as he stepped into the cold water, turning the knob to the maximum water flow. He let the cold bullet-like drops rain down on him and pressed his forehead against the cold tiles. It was so fucking humiliating that a man of his age had instantly gotten a boner when he had accidentally pushed Shuuhei's door open in the morning.

The kid had been sprawled on his back on the bed, the covers kicked off to the side and wearing Kensei's old shirt. The vast expanse of pale smooth skin and low-hanging boxers showing just enough of Shuuhei's dipping hipbones had done him in. And so Kensei was now trying to drown himself in the shower. The ache between his legs was really pathetic. How in the world could he have found Shuuhei attractive? The boy had been in his care for years and Kensei had taken numerous bathes with the small kid when he was young. He had felt nothing but a kind of fatherly love for him all along so why did it turn sour now? The white-haired man attempted to smash his head against the wall again when the picture of Shuuhei all wet and glistening, creamy skin covered with soap bubbles came into his mind. The 'little guy downstairs' did a happy jig as the imaginary Shuuhei spread his pale slender thighs and pouted.

Kensei's love life was so messed up.

Half an hour later, the man finally put himself together in a somewhat rumpled state and walked into the kitchen. Kensei grabbed the morning paper and sat down without giving the brunet bustling in the kitchen a glance. Shuuhei passed him a glass of juice.

"How's your shoulder feeling?" the words had become a routine for them in the past three weeks and Shuuhei had actually tried to massage the place for him. That had so not helped his libido. Kensei grunted and glared at the glassful of orange liquid and the goofy smiley face on the side. Shuuhei had drawn a picture of Kensei on the cup. It looked nothing like him.

"I want coffee."

"We're out."

"Get some then."

"Can't, Kensei-san. I have a university class in twenty minutes. Here's your pancake. I made your favorite. Have a good day at work." Shuuhei slid the plate over and Kensei glanced up to see the brunet wearing a single orange apron over the long sleeping t-shirt. He tore his eyes away from the slender legs and looked up into Shuuhei's face. The teen was a tad bit too close and his 'little dude' was stirring again.

"Yeah, yeah. I have to work overtime tonight so just make something for yourself. I won't be back till later." It wasn't work actually. He just wanted to get a good fuck tonight instead of having to jerk off to the lovely image of Shuuhei buck naked in the shower or in his lap…that was a nice thought.

Kensei stood up after the teen gave him a slightly weird look and walked up the stairs slowly, his legs in plain sight of the white haired man. Kensei let his head flop down on the table with a loud thunk.

* * *

"So, you want to go somewhere with us tonight?" Shinji sidled over and nudged Kensei's ribs with a pointy elbow. He grunted a no and shoved the man away from him. Shinji just glided off happily in his swivel chair, smacking a startled Rose in the ass as he passed. The taller blond man dropped his files as he gave Shinji a helpless look.

"Maybe you should be outside instead of bothering us who want to work, you stupid menace." Kensei shouted over his shoulder and thanked Rose as he handed the files over.

"Kensei-chan, your flies are undone." The singsong words made Kensei flip the other man off without tearing his eyes from the screen of his computer.

"Uh, actually they are, Kensei." Rose called over as he settled in his own chair. Shinji leered as Kensei looked down and noticed his sky blue superman boxers peeking out. Oh that was just great.

"So you really did wear them after Shuuhei got them for you on your last birthday, huh?"

"Shut up before I fire you."

"As if you can, I have too much blackmail against you." Shinji cackled as he swiveled around their office.

It was seven thirty when Kensei saved the files to the latest case and shut down his computer. He glanced at his watch and sighed as he rubbed his hands over his face. He had agreed to go out for dinner with Shinji after the man had bugged him for over a hundred times. They'd gotten smashed and Kensei was having a hard time walking as he stumbled after Shinji. The other man didn't seem to be affected by the alcohol dosage that could have put down a large elephant and was still walking in a straight line.

Kensei tapped the blond man on the shoulder and Shinji looked around, his eyes widening as his boss leaned forward and pressed their lips together. The contact lasted for a few seconds before the white haired man pulled away and turned his head to empty the contents of the night's dinner. Shinji was feeling a bit freaked out when Kensei straightened up and wiped his mouth with a disgusted yet happy look.

"Ok, so I'm not gay. That's good to know..." He muttered as he started walking again, leaving Shinji feeling somewhat affronted.

"I'm gonna get hooked so see ya tomorrow at work." Kensei waved the blond off and dropped himself into his car.

A few minutes later, he had two women sitting in his lap and a mouthful of tongue but the 'little guy downstairs' didn't seem to be interest and was currently taking a nap to make up for all the time it spent awake and excited in Shuuhei's presence. That wasn't too good. Kensei's goal was to get laid and everything didn't seem to work right. He buried his face in the ample chest of the redhead in his lap and sighed. He kept chanting 'I like breasts I like breasts' in his head over and over again but nothing seemed to work. Kensei sighed and checked his watch. It was twelve thirty-five. He still had work tomorrow. Maybe it was time to call it a day and live wit the fact that his cock only responded to Shuuhei. That was a horrifying thought to bear.

"Here's your drink, Kensei-san." The woman in front of him made Kensei look up and she smiled in a sort of nice way before tucking a piece of dark brown hair behind her ear. He felt his groin stir and reached out almost desperate to get laid.

It was only after he and the brunet chick were finished and lying in a panting heap did he realize why he found her eye-catching. The dark hair was cropped short just like Shuuhei's and she had the same almost awkward smile on her face, not to mention, her breast were small and in his drunken state, he could almost mistake it for a man's chest. He groaned and slid out of the bed, not bothering to say goodbye as he dropped a thick wad of cash by her sleeping form and tugged on his pants.

It was almost two-thirty when he arrived back at the apartment. The drive back had been in moody silence, his mind too wrapped up in troubled thought. Kensei was a very stubborn man and did not give up so easily. He was going to prove it to himself and the 'little guy downstairs' that he was not gay for Shuuhei's tight little ass. Oh god, he was so not thinking about that now.

Kensei slammed the car door and took the elevator upstairs with a dark glower over his face. the sight of a pissed off Shuuhei greeted him in the living room. The kid was in a dark blue windbreaker and was in the middle of pulling his shoes off.

"Where were you? I was worried sick!" the brunet boy leapt off the couch and crossed his arms as he glared at Kensei. The older man shrugged and sat down.

"I was at the office and besides, I told you not to wait for me." he muttered without turning around. Shuuhei gave a small growl and grabbed Kensei's loose tie.

"I went over to your office at eleven to bring you dinner because that take=out you eat is not healthy and what do I see? Your office was locked. I asked the janitor and he said you left a long time ago!" Shuuhei's face was a pretty shade of pink when he took a few deep breaths and continued. "I know it's none of my business where you go after work but you didn't have to lie to me. I'm not the little kid from before anymore!"

Kensei was left speechless after the outburst and he tried to ignore the warm feeling in his gut when he heard that Shuuhei had gone to his office to bring him dinner, like a housewife. But it was soon replaced by guilt at the mental picture of Shuuhei huddling in the cold and dark.

"I'm not going off to bed until you promise me that you won't lie anymore and eat some real food before you faint." The brunet scowled fiercely at the man sitting on the couch. "And then you're going to go to bed after a shower, do you hear me?"

Kensei nodded and gave a salute. "Yes ma'am."

He watched as the teen pulled out the thermos and poured the soup into a bowl. Kensei sighed as the delicious smell washed over him and started eating. He kept his head down and tried not to look at Shuuhei, who had put his head on his arms and was still watching him. These occasional outbursts made Kensei like Shuuhei even more. The kid had a bit of a defiant streak in him. he liked that.

The white haired man glanced up when he finished the soup and sighed when he noticed that Shuuhei was fast asleep, his cheeks still slightly pink from shouting. Kensei stood and washed the bowl before reaching over and poking a soft cheek. Shuuhei grunted and flopped over. He sighed and took a deep breath before carrying the teen in his arms and carefully walked up the stairs. He set Shuuhei down in his bed and gently pulled the covers over his sleeping form. Kensei had decided against striping the boy. It was more likely to turn into sexual harassment if he did so. He almost felt like it was back in the old days when Shuuhei was still an innocent kid, not that he wasn't innocent now. Kensei wanted to protect that bit of innocence in the boy. He sighed again, feeling suddenly tired.

"Night, kid." He whispered and hesitantly leaned down to brush his lips against Shuuhei's forehead.

* * *

**Review and tell me how you think! =)**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: I updated because I'm starting to get a bit more addicted to writing this story. =) Show your kind support and review please! i love very review!**

**Note; Kensei is STILL trying to fight a losing battle. Too bad I want to have a bit of fun torturing Kensei! Ohhh~ the sexual tension is so thick...*snicker***

** Kensei: *background waving a fist* Damn it! I want to get laid!**

**Shuuhei: *glares while blushing* Stop being so blunt...**

**Kensei: *Gropes Shuuhei's ass* Yup, I want this one.**

**: *Sweat drop*Anyway, enjoy and leave a comment! =)  
**

**

* * *

**

**Four **

Shuuhei glowered as he snapped on the pair of extra-thick rubber gloves. He took a deep breath before making his way out of the bathroom. The scent of sex and alcohol almost knocked the boy out. He scrunched up his nose and shot Kensei a dark glare. The man's back was facing him and he seemed oblivious to the murderous intent as the boy stomped down the stairs.

It wasn't fair. Shuuhei knew Kensei had felt extremely disgusted when he confessed his feelings but he didn't have to do this to prove his point. To say Shuuhei was hurt was an understatement. If he didn't love Kensei so much, he would have strangled the man. The teen blinked away the angry tears as he cleaned the mess. The whole living room had been trashed. Used condoms and empty beer cans littered the spotless carpet. Shuuhei wasn't even going to guess what the mysterious white stains were. He wondered briefly if Kensei would be mad if he used acid to rub the stains out or set fire to the condo. That would be nice. The whole week was a torture because Kensei kept bringing different women every night and fuck the woman on the couch. They hadn't been bothered to keep quiet. One peek was all it took for Shuuhei to feel sick to his stomach. But apparently Kensei had taken a new liking to brunets and short-haired girls. He rolled his eyes as Kensei pulled out a cigarette. Shuuhei dumped a beer can filled with cigarette buds into the garbage bag and stood up, wincing as his neck cracked. The burnet teen crossed to his secret pile of air fresheners and picked out the can with the tangerine scent Kensei hated the most. The white hared man took a deep drag and before he could exhale, Shuuhei was in front of him, madly clicking at the air freshener. The detective froze as the strong scent of tangerines washed over him. After a few minutes of intense clicking, the cigarette had snuffed out from the liquid and Kensei's bangs were plastered to his forehead.

"Smoking is bad for you…" Shuuhei managed as he tried to break the silence.

"You are going to wash this fucking shirt and you're going to wash this stuff off of me." the words were forced between clenched teeth as the man glared. For moment, Shuuhei blinked. Then Kensei watched in horror as a pink blush dusted over Shuuhei's' face. Only then did he realize how wrong the words were.

"I didn't…I didn't mean that!" Kensei tried to explain as the teen ducked his head. "Just forget what I sai---"

"I understand. You're not interested in me." He was cut off with a soft finger to the lips. Kensei blinked slowly, amber eyes staring into Shuuhei's sad hazel ones. The boy smiled in a sad way as he drew his finger away. The older man watched as Shuuhei turned around and made his way upstairs, careful to keep his face hidden.

"I'm going to draw a bath for you. It's going to be a minute, so please bear with the scent. I'm sorry." The last words wavered and Kensei felt like slapping himself for making Shuuhei cry. He sighed heavily as he unbuttoned the dress shirt. Truth to say he hadn't been very mad at the boy when he sprayed the nasty air freshener on him. He like the streak of mischief in the boy but could never really convey his feelings. Kensei was a man of action, not melodramatic words but he was still grateful of the boy. Shuuhei was very against him smoking and had cried his eyes out when he learned from school that smoking gave you cancer. Come to think of it, Kensei had really mellowed down after he adopted Shuuhei. He tried to limit the cigarettes and drinking. He also stopped playing poker with the gambling guys downtown every night in order to help Shuuhei catch up with his school work.

"Kensei-san, you can come up now."

Kensei grunted as he trudged up the stairs, walking into the bathroom and tossing his shirt over the full laundry basket. Shuuhei had stripped down to his boxers and a thin shirt. He blinked at the boy and frowned, wondering if he was going to leave. They stood there for a moment, Kensei staring at the tub of water.

"Why are you still standing there?" Shuuhei asked innocently and the man frowned.

"Shouldn't I be asking you that question?" he demanded as he dropped his pants. Shuuhei shook his head.

"I'm doing what you asked. Besides, you looked kind of stressed lately so I thought I should help you relax." The words were very innocent but the image in Kensei's mind was far from decent.

"Uh, should I keep my boxers on?" the question felt very awkward in Kensei's mouth. Shuuhei blushed and looked away as the man stepped forward and closed the door behind him. He lowered himself into the water, the red transformers boxers sticking to his legs as they got wet. Shuuhei smiled to himself as he noticed the boxers.

"I'm really happy you wear them." He sat down behind Kensei and slicked his fingers in the massage oil. Kensei jumped as the soft fingers eased his shoulders, soothing the tense muscles. He closed his eyes and let out a soft groan of appreciation as Shuuhei worked out the knots and relaxed, leaning back.

**Five years ago**

_"Kensei-san, are you coming?" the small boy shouted to the open corridor and threw a duck out into the hall just as Kensei stepped out of his bedroom. The duck smacked his chest with a faint squeak and the man smiled slightly as the small boy broke out into a fit of giggles. _

_ It had taken a few weeks for the boy to warm up to him and Kensei was mildly surprised at how adorable the boy was. He was naturally a warm boy and very open to affection. Shuuhei did his homework and all the housework. Occasionally, he would ask Kensei to bath with him. And now here they were. _

_ "Don't get bubbles in your eye." He ordered as the boy dove under the soapy suds. He tossed the set of scuba diving goggles to him before climbing in himself. His swimming trunks ballooned as he sat down in the water. Kensei smacked the boy when Shuuhei almost stepped on his crotch. _

_ "Kensei-san, why did auntie leave you?" the small brown head popped out of the foam and gave Kensei a curious look. The man shrugged uncomfortably. Shuuhei's aunt was a very beautiful woman but she was also very unstable. In fact, it had been Kensei who had called for the divorce but he didn't want to hurt Shuuhei._

_ "Well, I'm a very bad man." he said vaguely and brushed a wet lock of hair out of Shuuhei's face. The boy leaned into his touch and smiled happily. He moved closer and kissed the man on both cheeks sloppily. _

_ "I don't think Kensei-san is bad," He said thoughtfully. "Kensei-san was the only one who wanted me. If I were a girl, I'd marry Kensei-san." _

_ Kensei studied the grinning boy in his lap, the soap bubbles piled on Shuuhei's head. He smiled slightly as he leaned closer. _

_ "Even if I smoke, drink and use bad language?" he asked with a mischievous glint in his amber eyes. The small boy gasped in shock but soon recovered and shot Kensei a look that somehow made him remember his mother. _

_ "I'd love you no matter what. Kensei-san is the best person in the whole world. But I'd have to make you give up smoking." The boy pursed his lips and gave him a glare. Kensei held up his hands in mock surrender and laughed. _

_ "I'll hold on to those words..." _

Kensei groaned as soft fingers rubbed over his temples. Five years flew by and Shuuhei still hasn't lost his touch. All his worries seemed to evaporate as the fingers skimmed over his face, rubbing gently. The recent increase in missing persons cases faded from his mind and Kensei was about to fall asleep when the sound of a girl's voice exploded somewhere close by.

"Nee…Kensei-chan, why are you abusing Shuuhei-chan?" Kensei's eyes snapped open as Mashiro leaned closed enough to count his eyelashes. She grinned and promptly shoved Kensei's head underwater. The man growled mentally at his assistant while he choked on a lungful of water.

"How the fuck did you get in here?!" Kensei shouted hoarsely as he wiped his face. she winked and pulled out a very familiar set of keys.

"I nicked them from your pants."

Kensei groaned in annoyance and glared at the woman. She grabbed Shuuhei and pulled the startled boy to her.

"Shuu-kun, has my breasts gotten bigger?" she winked at him and put Shuuhei's hands over her chest. Kensei nearly choked again. Shuuhei's face turned tomato red as he tried to push himself away. Mashiro gave a loud squeal and shoved the boy indignantly. The woman had a shocking amount of strength and Shuuhei stumbled, falling headlong into the tub of water.

He expected to meet a very painful watery death but strong arms wrapped around his waist and drew him upright. Shuuhei blinked the water from his eyes and stared. He was sitting on Kensei's lap and soaking wet. Shuuhei opened his mouth several times but only a dry croak came out.

Kensei couldn't tear his eyes away from the boy. Shuuhei's cheeks were slightly flushed; his lips parted and water droplets clung to full pink lips. Amber eyes glazed over as he looked down. The white shirt clung to the thin chest, soaked though and transparent. Kensei's eyes wandered over to the pert pink nipples and swallowed, his throat suddenly dry. A hand reached out to palm a cheek and the boy closed his eyes without thinking. He pressed a soft kiss to the calloused palm and Kensei felt his restraint snap.

Shuuhei's eyes widened as the hands grabbed his face roughly and suddenly it felt like Kensei was trying to suck his soul out though his mouth. The boy's eyes snapped shut as he fisted the white hair. Their tongues battled for dominance and Kensei shoved his hips up, rubbing against the soft bottom. Shuuhei let out a soft cry and tightened the grip, his heart beating in excitement. Kensei seemed to have forgotten Mashiro was still in the room as he sucked on a pale collarbone, marking Shuuhei with a red hickey.

Both men froze at the sound of a click and a flash. Kensei felt as if a bucket of ice cold water was poured onto his crotch. His erection wilted like a flower in winter. Mashiro grinned as she saved the video and the picture. She kissed her phone happily and waved it in front of Kensei's shocked face.

"Blackmail, my dear boss man~" she grinned as Kensei growled in annoyance and pressed his face against Shuuhei's soft neck. He didn't bother to answer the boy's pleading request for him to let go because Mashiro was watching and kept his face buried against Shuuhei's neck.

Let Mashiro go to hell with her stupid camera. He really hated his life.

* * *

**Review and tell me how you think! =)  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: A speedy update! If you appreciate my work and effort, review! =) **

**Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

**Five**

"Your birthday's coming up soon, Shuu-kun. When you're eighteen and legally able to fuck, I'm certain Kensei-san won't be able to resist!" Yumichika grinned at Shuuhei over the small pink umbrella stuck in his ice cream sundae. The brunet sighed at the words and lowered his head.

"Chika, I really don't need anymore of your stupid schemes for him to fall in love with me." he mumbled though the sweater and bit the material.

"Can't you forget him and fuck someone else? You know, that Tamaki in your class seems interested." The brunet grimaced at Renji's blunt words and buried his face into his shirt.

"Or that Yuki girl, she's pretty…" Renji trailed off as the orange haired teen next to him jabbed his elbow into his gut. The redhead grimaced and clamped his mouth shut.

Shuuhei sighed. After the incident in the bathroom, Kensei had taken the liberty to spend more time at the office and didn't come home for a whole week. Shuuhei had gone to his office and secretly left food for him at his desk but Kensei obviously didn't seem to care and Shinji had called him personally to comment on how generous Kensei had been to share the delicious food. That had really broken Shuuhei's heart. When the week was up, Kensei had returned to their old life. Shuuhei knew he should have given up but he couldn't. The occasional grudging praise and hesitant ruffling of his hair made his heart speed up like a lovesick girl. And it hurt even more now when Kensei pushed him away. The current case Kensei was working on was giving him plenty of trouble. The man had once come back with a nasty bruise over one eye and a split lip. Shuuhei had to bite his lip to keep the tears back but Kensei hadn't said a word. He hated the helpless feeling that one day Kensei might just not come back. He was a cop and cops had to do the most dangerous jobs to protect people but Kensei seemed to never care about his own wellbeing.

"Kensei is Shuuhei's first love, isn't he?" Yumichika winked at him and Shuuhei looked away wit ha faint forced smile. Ichigo sighed and stood up, grabbing Shuuhei's arm in the process.

"Let's have a talk. Our uni class is in an hour. Isn't it?" the carrot top turned and tipped the cute blue-haired waiter before pulling the brunet out after him. They walked for a while in silence and Shuuhei kept his head down. The summer days were starting to slip into autumn and he was going to move to the university dorms soon. The thought of spending even les time around Kensei made the boy's shoulders slump even further.

"You really like him, huh?" Ichigo turned to him and gave small smile. Shuuhei flushed and looked away with a scowl. The carrot top was a year older than him even though they were in the same grade. Kensei had enrolled him at a very young age so he was the youngest in his classes. After a while the brunet managed a tiny nod. Ichigo slowed to walk next to him and tried to form the right words.

"From what I heard… I don't think you should give up." he finally said. The younger boy stared at him in shock. Ichigo smiled and lead Shuuhei toward a bench in a nearby park. They sat down and watched a few kids play around with the ducks. Ichigo tucked his hands into his pants comfortably and smiled distantly.

"This relationship…you have to think very hard. Truth to say, the age difference may be a bit too much but you have to think of the future. In ten years, when you're older and at the right age of marriage and Kensei is older, would you still want to be with him? Are you willing to give up your normal life for something that most people would find disgusting?"

Ichigo's questions took him by surprise and he glanced at the older teen. He smiled warmly and looked Shuuhei in the eye. "After you think about those things clearly, are you still willing? And if Kensei finds the right woman and decides to have a family again, are you willing to let go? There are a lot of problems if you're positive that you're willing to pursue a relationship like that. Life isn't a fairytale and love isn't the greatest power in the whole world. Some people don't play fair. It's harsh out there…"

Shuuhei clasped his fingers together at the words and looked down. Even after Ichigo said so many things, he still felt certain. He loved Kensei. Shuuhei took a deep breath and looked into warm amber eyes.

"I will still love him. If Kensei finds a woman he loves, I'll leave him. But in the mean time, I won't give up. I guess I'm a selfish brat but I really want to be with him. It doesn't matter how much I get hurt, I just want to make him happy." He looked into the distance, feeling as if the weight of doubt was suddenly lifted from his shoulders. Ichigo laughed.

"That's good. I wish you best of luck, Shuuhei."

* * *

When Shuuhei finally finished the classes, it was almost seven. He hurried home feeling somewhat panicked that it had been so long. He had gotten stuck on the subway back and had to run to save time. The boy pushed open the door just as the burnt smell of something on fire made him rush ot the kitchen.

"Damn, I have to call Kensei. Someone tried to burn the apartment…" he pulled out his cell phone just as the figure emerged from the kitchen. Shuuhei dropped his phone as Kensei shoved the burning pan into the water. The stood in silence as black smoke plummeted into the air and the pan sizzled a few times. Shuuhei coughed slightly.

"Kensei-san…your hair's a bit singed in the front…"

Kensei growled in annoyance and snuffed out the burning tuff. His eyebrows looked a bit burnt. Shuuhei tried to keep the laughter out of his voice as he reached out to take the pan.

"I made dinner." Kensei said grudgingly and the boy smiled as he turned around. The kitchen island was covered in various dishes. There was a bit of raw carrots in one dish and washed up lettuce in another. Also there were two plates with black burnt stuff still smoking softly. Shuuhei raised an eyebrow as he blew on the small spark of flame and watched as the whole plate burst out into flames. He gave Kensei a skeptic look.

"Kensei-san, if you're hungry, you should get something from the pantry. There's cake in there. You didn't have to blow up the kitchen to prove you couldn't cook…" Kensei winced at the words and looked away, trying to keep his hands behind his back.

"Let me see those hands," Shuuhei narrowed his eyes when the man took a small step back. Shuuhei pursed his lips when a look of pure panic and embarrassment crossed Kensei's face. He had already guessed what was wrong. "You burnt your hands, didn't you? Promise I won't throw a fit if you show them to me right now."

The white haired man sighed and allowed the teen to examine his fingers. The large angry red marks made Shuuhei gasp. The boy worried his lower lip under his teeth as he pulled Kensei's hands under the cold water. Kensei winced as the blast hit the blistered skin. Shuuhei told him to keep the cool water running and went upstairs to get the first-aid kit. And like he promised, he didn't say a word about the fingers, just gently spread the burning salve into the sensitive areas and bandaged them up.

"Go watch TV or something. I want you out of the kitchen." The boy pointed to the exit and Kensei felt embarrassment wash over him. He was a man over thirty for fuck sakes. He should at least know a few recipes. Kensei glowered at his hands and made his way upstairs. There was a spare bedroom on the second landing right next to the bathroom. A few years back, Kensei had used it for Shuuhei's playroom but later on when Shuuhei matured, he had taken out all his old toys, leaving his only favorite teddy and changed the room into a mini library.

The man felt a bit guilty for intruding on Shuuhei's privacy but he reminded himself that the condo was his and everything inside it was also his so… Kensei smacked his head. That seemed a wayward way of saying Shuuhei was his also. He still had a hard time looking the boy directly in the eye after the disaster in the bathroom. The hickey on his neck hadn't disappeared until after a week. Kensei couldn't stop himself feeling guilty every time he looked at the red mark on the pale neck so he camped out the week in his office, having a very hard time trying to avoid Shinji and his teasing and Mashiro. The woman really was a black hearted devil. She had asked him to take her out on numerous lunches just so she wouldn't send the video onto Youtube.

Kensei reached for a couple of brightly colored cook books in the far shelf. The spine was a bit old and there was not a single grain of dust on the cover. Shuuhei must have flipped though it a thousand times. He leaned against the redwood shelf and flipped open to the index, trying not to wince at the pain in his fingers. The index was marked with a few red circles, crosses and hearts. He blinked at the small caption in the corner of the page.

_Hearts = Kensei's favorites._

_ Circles = preferable dishes. _

_Crosses = Kensei's allergic to.  
_

A small smile flickered over Kensei's face as he read the words. Shuuhei drew a sloppy picture of the white teddy bear in the corner. He really did love the bear. The smile widened slightly as he flipped absently through the pages. It was thoroughly impossible to dislike the boy. He could still remember back when Chiwa was still dating him. It had been Shuuhei's fifth birthday and he had bought the bear for him. It had been slightly embarrassing when the girl at the store squealed about how lucky his girlfriend was to receive such a cute bear. But in the end it was worth it. Shuuhei had squealed in delight before he dove at the bear. The boy named him 'Ken-san' because the bear had snow white fur and wore a denim jacket and cargo pants.

He sighed at the memory. It had been so easy to get along with Shuuhei when he was still a kid. Kensei was a man of few words. He knew his gruff appearance and foul temper made others shy away from him but Shuuhei seemed different. He seemed to have a coat of invincible armor protecting him form the harsh words and glares from Kensei. The boy had bounced into Kensei's life and filled a hollow in his heart that he hadn't realized had been empty.

"Dinner's ready." The words cut thought his thoughts and Kensei turned to the door. The calendar next to the light switch caught his eye. The man flipped the picture over casually to reveal the date and time. He flicked though a few pages and saw the highlighted date. Shuuhei had drawn a big bear next to the date of Kensei's birthday.

He sighed and shook his head. Maybe it wasn't worth fighting the emotions he felt for the boy. He knew it wasn't decent for him to think of him anymore than a son but Shuuhei's birthday was in a month's time and by then, he would be a legal adult and Kensei would have no more reasons to keep him under the same roof. He would move onto university life, live in a dorm with roommates, learn how to smoke and get wasted, knock up a few girls and find a family to call his own. Kensei's heart clenched at the thought. Shuuhei was smart. He would never make the same mistakes Kensei himself had made. He was kind and he would find a decent girl to light up his life. They would have a decent happy family just like in the ads on TV and Shuuhei would lead a normal salary man's life, going to work and coming back to a family of smiling faces. And Kensei would be there at his wedding and he would give them his congrats. Whichever girl Shuuhei decides to marry, he was going to tell her she was the luckiest woman in the whole entire world.

Kensei walked down the stairs and smiled halfheartedly at the boy across from him. Shuuhei smiled back.

"I made your favorite, Kensei-san." He chirped happily and handed him a pair of chopsticks.

"Thanks, Shuuhei…" Kensei didn't seen the worried expression on Shuuhei's face as he lowered his head, the smile sliding off his face as he took a bite. He really should treasure the delicious food and the limited time he was going to spend with the boy. Kensei had made up his mind. After Shuuhei's eighteenth birthday, he was going to let him go.

No mater how much it would hurt.

* * *

**What do you think? . Review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: I updated! Next chapter comes the hot smex! Thanks for the reviews! **

**

* * *

**

**Six**

"Wow, you look like shit." Kensei grounded his teeth together in annoyance as he tried to ignore Shinji's words. But the blond man kept up the relentless flow of words, reminding him that Shuuhei was currently in Osaka visiting his new university.

"So, how many hookers did you bring over while your 'wife' was away?" Shinji drawled out lazily and ducked his head as Kensei chucked a raw egg at the blond man. Shinji whistled as he took in the mess. It looked as if Kensei had set off a mini hurricane inside the usually spotless apartment. Condoms, empty beer cans and moldy food was all mixed up with crumpled clothes and dirty stains.

"Take your goddamn shoes off and come help me cook!" Kensei's muffled shout was left unnoticed as Shinji gingerly stepped into the apartment without taking off his shoes. The mysterious white stains on the carpet by the couch had Shinji scrunching his nose in disgust.

"You'd better get a housekeeper sometime soon. Oh and I don't think those stains are coming off even if you use acid."

Having Shinji as a friend was great but the endless words were definitely a drawback. Rose was a bit of a hygienic freak so Kensei spared him the torture and phoned Shinji instead. The kitchen looked as if a dead chicken had perished with a bunch of TNT. The mystery stains on the walls looked like intestine juice. Well maybe Shinji did watch too many horror films.

"Oh my fucking god, I hate myself…" Kensei took a hard drag on his fifth cigarette since that morning. The kitchen island was piled with packs of cigarettes. He snapped on a pair of elastic gloves and started cleaning the kitchen sink.

"Dude, when you said you couldn't cook, I thought you were just bad at it but man, this stuff is toxic…" Shinji wrinkled his nose in disgust.

"Fine, I'm disgusting, I admit it. But you have to help me get this stuff cleaned before Shuuhei comes home." Kensei coughed as the he finally found the plug to the drain. "I called a housekeeper but she's not here yet."

They moved the battle filed upstairs when the housekeeper finally arrived. Kensei agreed to double the fee when she saw the disgusting mess. Shinji waited in the hall while Kensei went to find a shirt. He appeared a while later dressed in a clean dress shirt and a pair of dark pants. Shinji rolled his eyes at the sight of the expensive Rolex watch as Kensei rolled up the sleeves.

"Can you be any more stupid? We're on a job, not trying to get hooked at a nightclub…" Shinji rolled his eyes again when Kensei flipped him off. "Can't you at least button up your shirt?"

"Dude, I'm free to do what I want." Kensei strolled down the steps and moved toward the door, giving the housekeeper a brief nod. Shinji knew the shirt was the same as the other ones Kensei had but since it was a present from Shuuhei, it was the most special.

They ended up in a gift shop. Today was Shuuhei's birthday and Kensei had agreed to take the boy anywhere he wanted to go tomorrow but there was still the problem of a gift. He decided to get a large stuffed teddy, an almost replica of the old stuffed one Shuuhei always slept with. The girl at the counter asked whether it was for his girlfriend and told Kensei she must be a lucky girl. He just flushed slightly without saying anything. Shinji gave him a knowing look and muttered something under his breath. Kensei glared.

* * *

It started to rain later in the afternoon and Kensei drove around town aimlessly after dropping Shinji off at his house and buying a cake for Shuuhei. The rain was heavy enough to blur the sharp outlines of the buildings around him. Kensei stopped the car and sat back, letting his eyes wander over the scene before him. The world was painted in a shade of grey, the sharp silhouettes softened by the dimness of the dark sky. He froze when a familiar shape slowly made its way across the street. Kensei yanked the car door open and bolted out into the rain. His hair was instantly flattened against his head.

"Shuuhei!"

The shape turned and Shuuhei's eyes widened at the sight of Kensei rushing toward him. Steady arms wrapped around his shoulder and drew him into Kensei's jacket. The boy was freezing cold and shivering. Kensei rushed them back to the car and threw his luggage into the back truck before slipping back into the car. He turned up the heat and gave Shuuhei a stern look. The boy was dripping from head to toe.

"What the hell were you doing? Wasn't your train supposed to be this evening?" he demanded as he wrapped Shuuhei into his jacket tightly. The boy shivered slightly but said nothing. The awkward silence gave Kensei enough time to calm down and he forced a smile onto his face. Shuuhei looked up when warm hands wrapped around his cold ones.

"So how was school?" Kensei stroked Shuuhei's soft fingers with his own slightly calloused ones and Shuuhei smiled at the gesture. Kensei used to hold his hands like this when he was afraid, to calm him down.

"It's pretty good. I wanted to come back sooner today since it was my birthday." Shuuhei smiled as he squeezed Kensei's fingers back. "They say birthdays are magical so I wanted t make my wish as soon as possible…"

"Oh, and what's your wish?" Kensei asked curiously.

"You'll find out when we get back…" Shuuhei smiled slightly as Kensei gave a grunt and started the car.

The drive back was spent in comfortable small talk. Shuuhei told Kensei about his new roommates and his ride back on the train. And in return, Kensei summed up his own week with as little details as possible.

"You go upstairs and take a shower. I'll go park the car." Kensei passed an umbrella to the boy as he got out.

When the gifts were all in place, Kensei went upstairs to wait for the boy to finish showering. Shuuhei blinked in surprise when he got out o the bathroom to find Kensei standing outside, looking rather awkward with his hands hooked in his belt.

"Uhh, Kensei-san, there's an extra bathroom downstairs…" he trailed off and looked up at Kensei. Shuuhei's cheeks were flushed bright pink from the hot shower and his hair was in dripping spikes of black. Kensei tore his eyes away from the pale chest and coughed.

"Get dressed and meet me downstairs. Time to blow the candles." He offered a small smile.

Shuuhei appeared a few minutes later in a pair of baggy jeans and a black t-shirt. He tried to hide his laugh when he saw the cake. There were exactly eighteen candles on the cake but due to Kensei's nervous anticipation, his hands were shaking when he stabbed them into the cake.

"Wow, it looks like a porcupine…"

Kensei shot him a nasty look and Shuuhei grinned as he eased himself onto the chair. Kensei scratched his head awkwardly and spoke, sounding somewhat tentative.

"Uhh, do you want me to sing happy birthday to you?"

He couldn't disguise the feeling of relief when Shuuhei shook his head with a smile. The boy took a deep breath and blew out the candles in one try. Kensei watched him close his eyes, lips moving as he made his wish.

"Ok time for my gifts…" the man grinned and dropped a set of keys on the table and pulled out the teddy. Shuuhei's eyes widened when he saw the keys.

"Oh my god…you got me a Ferrari?" Shuuhei looked dumbstruck. "What do you think I'll be doing? And how much did it cost?"

"Ok, totally not the reaction I was hoping for…" Kensei muttered, looking disappointed. Shuuhei sighed and tried to offer a smile.

"No, I'm happy but you really didn't have to spend so much money…" Shuuhei smiled slightly and spoke again. "Since today's my birthday, I get what I want, right?"

Kensei nodded and Shuuhei continued.

"First, I want the second button on your favorite shirt."

Kensei blinked at the odd request and saw the pleading look in the boy's eyes. He shrugged and stood up, grabbing a pair of scissors and cut the second button off his dress shirt. He always kept it open anyway so the button was basically useless. Shuuhei held the simple white button like it was something precious. Kensei frowned slightly at the expression and asked what the second request was.

Shuuhei sat up straight and took a deep breath before looking his caretaker in the eye. "I want you to make love to me."

* * *

**Review! =) LOL Kensei dug his own grave! **


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: THE CHAPTER IS BACK! WOOT WOOT~ ENJOY PPL! AND LEAVE A REVIEW!**

**

* * *

Seven**

The heavy silence in the room wasn't a positive sign and Shuuhei's heart was hammering in his chest but the boy stood his ground, eyes staring up defiantly at Kensei's frozen face. For a split second, he saw a flicker of desire in those tortured eyes before Kensei backed away slowly, his chest heaving as he tried to laugh off Shuuhei's words. The famous playboy smirk was back but his eyes were still complicated, strong emotions swirling in their golden depth. Shuuhei couldn't deny the feeling of pain in his chest when Kensei pulled the mask on his real emotions.

Taking a deep breath to calm his jittery nerves, he took a step forward. The man had his hands in his hair, a sure sign that he was frustrated out of his mind. Shuuhei reached out a hand and Kensei flinched back. The action was enough to make tears spring into the boy's eyes.

"Oh gods baby, don't cry…" Shuuhei bit his lip and cast his eyes downward when warm calloused fingers gently brushed away the wetness. He hadn't realized how hard he was biting until the bitter metallic taste of blood filled his mouth.

"Why?" his voice was trembling when Kensei pulled his face up to meet his eyes. Tears slid soundlessly down pale cheeks as Shuuhei spoke. "I'm not a child anymore…why do you keep doubting my words? I don't need you to be responsible for the after effects…I just want you ot hold me for once, not as a child…"

"Why?" it was Kensei's turn to ask. Clear hazel eyes met his and a small smile broke over his face. Shuuhei closed his eyes and spoke.

"Because I love you, Kensei."

Kensei was struck speechless for a moment, pure amazement and shock on his face. Then he laughed and carded a hand shakily through his hair. "But you're perfect and I'm…well, I'm not much…"

"You're perfect for me…" Shuuhei took one of Kensei's fingers into his mouth, pink tongue moving over the digit and sending Kensei one of what he hoped was a sexy smoldering look. The man gulped at the sight of swollen lips wrapped around his finger, unconsciously licking his lips.

"Just this once, but I think you're going to regret this in the morning…." Kensei couldn't take his eyes off the boy in front of him. Their faces inched closer and closer but Kensei still couldn't bring himself to seal his lips over those delectable ones. His mind was screaming that he hightail it out of there before doing something regrettable but then the boy gave a needy little whimper and closed the distance between them in one motion.

Kensei's rather diminutive brain short circuited. (Kensei waving fist at author: 'Hey, you're the fucking caveman with the tiny brain!')

Shuuhei's fingers buried themselves in the soft silver of Kensei's hair as the man pushed his tongue into the sweet mouth he'd had too many sexual fantasies about. It was definitely better than his dream. The kiss became more rough and heated as Kensei drew the boy closer, practically sitting in his lap. Shuuhei felt his breath hitch as something hard pressed against his inner thigh. He drew back with some difficulty and looked down at the man in front of him with a small breathless chuckle.

"Tell me that's not your gun…"

Kensei grinned and guided the boy's hand to his aching erection. "If you call this my gun, then yes…"

Shuuhei's eyes glazed over and Kensei blinked in shock as he was suddenly pushed onto a kitchen stool. The tall chair was perfect for what Shuuhei was about to do and Kensei was definitely not going to allow him.

"uhh haha…Shuu, that's not nessessa-ahh!" his head fell back against the counter as the boy took his hard on into his eager mouth. The soft tight heat was perfect and Kensei groaned as he grabbed the boy's silky black locks in his fingers, panting as he tried to keep his hips from moving. It felt like Shuuhei was sucking his brain out of his cock. It didn't take long for the man to climax, considering it was Shuuhei who was giving him head. Kensei sputtered a warning before flying apart but when he lifted his dazed head to look at the boy, the sight almost made him pass out.

Dark lashes fluttered against pale flushed skin as Shuuhei licked at his soiled fingers, his face splattered with Kensei's cum.

"Shit, shit! Sorry…" Kensei grabbed a tissue from the box next to him and wiped at the boy's face frantically, not seeing Shuuhei roll his eyes in exasperation. He sober quickly from his high and scowled at his dark haired siren.

"You haven't done this with other men before, right?" he tried to keep the jealousy from his voice but Shuuhei smiled coyly. "I swear I will kill the guy who taught you this stuff…"

Shuuhei gave a breathless laugh and moved forward to claim a kiss. Kensei made a face at his own taste. "I want you, Kensei-san…"

Kensei actually had the decency to blush. They made their way toward the stairs in a tangle of limbs and Kensei promptly fell over when he tripped on a box lying on the ground. It was Mashiro's gift. He squinted at the clear gift wrap.

"Lube and condoms? She's going on my 'To Kill' list." Shuuhei smiled slightly when Kensei asked him if he liked vanilla or strawberry flavored lube with a serious face.

They wrestled their way up the stairs, throwing bits of clothes along the way. Shuuhei's breath whooshed out of his lungs as he fell back onto Kensei's large bed. His heart fluttered at the sight of the older man's nude form. Warm calloused fingers ghosted over his face and Shuuhei closed his eyes.

"I…god…I can't do this…" Kensei drew back as if he had been burnt, expression tortured. He bit his lip and fisted the sheets. Soft moist lips pressed gently against his trembling eyelids as the warm hands gently took his face. Shuuhei sighed and pressed his face against Kensei's chest, listening to the hard pounding of his heart.

"Just this once, forget who I am…please Kensei-san…" he murmured the words and gently pushed Kensei onto the bed. The man didn't struggle, his eyes fluttering shut. Shuuhei took in the sight of his love and felt as if his heart would burst from all the swirling emotions in his chest.

A whimper of discomfort slipped past his lips as he guided a lubed finger to his back entrance. Shuuhei blushed scarlet as he ducked his head, not wanting Kensei to see him in such an embarrassing situation. Shuuhei was panting by the time he managed to squeeze two fingers inside, wincing slightly at the weird feeling of being stretched. Kensei groaned at the sight and ran his hands over the long trembling thighs. He couldn't help but feel attracted to the boy. Shuuhei was pure and beautifully innocent. It was like a drug.

"Kensei-san…nhg…" Shuuhei groaned and clutched at his shoulder with his free hand, the other busy widening his entrance. Kensei sighed and gently set the boy onto the bed, moving to tower over him. Shuuhei's pale skin was flushed pink and shining under a thin layer of sweat. He trembled as he spread his thighs. The older man squeezed lube over his fingers and whispered an apology to the boy as he pressed his fingers in. Shuuhei moaned and arched as the calloused digits massaged his inner walls. The tingling pleasure spread over his body and he rolled his hips, licking at swollen lips. The soft heated walls clamped down on his fingers as he tried to pull them out. Shuuhei gave a needy whimper and writhed as warm lips closed over a pink nub on his chest.

Kensei licked a path down his chest slowly, marveling at the beautiful sight. His hands wrapped around Shuuhei's cute arousal and gently rubbed the moist slit with his thumb. The boy cried out and buried his face in Kensei's shoulder, tiny mouth opening and sharp pearls fastening on his shoulder. Shuuhei's eyes were moist with pleasure as he shivered and came into Kensei's hand.

"Please, Kensei-san, I'm ready…" Shuuhei mumbled into his shoulder and Kensei smiled slightly, fingers reaching for the lube again. The boy took the bottle from his fingers and Kensei's breath hitched as warm fingers shyly applied the cool stuff onto his throbbing erection. He groaned and captured Shuuhei's lips again, pushing the boy down onto the bed and shifting a pillow under his slim hips. Shuuhei spread his thighs and shot Kensei a smoldering look. The man groaned and pressed the head of his erection against the tiny pink pucker of Shuuhei's entrance.

Their breaths became strained as Kensei slowly pushed in. he looked up, panting, and asked if Shuuhei was alright. His eyes were moist as he chuckled breathlessly.

"Feels like you've shoved a baseball bat up my ass horizontally. " Shuuhei groaned and tightened around him. "Move please…"

Kensei took a deep breath and drew out before thrusting his hips forward, pressing to the hilt. Both groaned at the intimate gesture and Shuuhei wrapped his arms around the wide sturdy shoulders, his face buried in Kensei's chest. A small sob escaped his lips as he clutched the man for dear life. The pain was fading into something better. Shuuhei arched up with a cry of shock as pleasure surged through him. He reached up blindly and found Kensei's mouth, hips moving frantically against the other man's as they kissed.

A small odd smile appeared on the boy's face as he watched the man above him making love to him. Kensei's eyes were unfocused as he kept up the relentless thrusts into the warm soft heat. Shuuhei wanted to imprint the image forever in his mind. He reached up and cupped Kensei's face, moving close to kiss him again. The tears fell silently, soaking into the sheets. His heart ached so painfully, opposite of what his body was feeling. Shuuhei groaned softly as Kensei nailed his prostate again, their breathing becoming heavy as they neared their climax. Teeth sank into Kensei's shoulder again as the boy contracted around him, muscles tightening as he came all over his stomach. He gave several more deep thrust before emptying his seeds deep inside the tight passage. Shuuhei refused to let him go when it was over and they ended up doing it again when Kensei became hard again.

He never noticed the tears that soaked the sheets.

* * *

Shuuhei smiled sadly as he helped Ichigo lift his belongings into the trunk of the car. The other teen had a slightly concerned look on his face as he studied the brunet's sickly pale skin and empty eyes. Then with a final sigh, he shut the trunk and got into the red Audi. The brunet kept touching his chest, fingering something beneath the thin shirt he was wearing.

Shuuhei took one last glance back at the flat where he had spent most of his childhood and teens. Kensei would wake up in another few hours to find him gone and the note on table. He left the Ferrari keys by the bedside table. He had come to his senses after thinking through the night. What was he thinking? Kensei was a straight man and the world was surely going to shun their relationship. He didn't want to let go but he also didn't want to ruin Kensei's life. The teen smiled sadly as the apartment disappeared from view.

After all, loving someone means being able to let go…

* * *

***sniff* review~ and Shuu-kun will feel better**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Hurried update, love you guys, gotta go! Late for school!  
**

**Enjoy the chapter and leave a review...XD**

* * *

**Eight**

The room was eerily silent and cold when Kensei woke up; the only sound in the room his own breath. The bed was empty next to him and for a moment, he was under the hallucination that Shuuhei was still sleeping in his bedroom and the extremely hot sex last night was just another sick fantasy of his. Then he saw the drops of crimson splashed on the crumpled sheets and it all came crashing back to him.

"Oh fuck fuck fuck…." The man buried his head in the pillows and groaned loudly. For a few moments, he just laid there, eyes closed and trying to shut out the rest of the world. Then he remembered Shuuhei. Shuuhei was gone. Trying to repress the feeling of panic rising in his throat, he shoved on a pair of jeans and jumped from the bed.

"Shuuhei? Where are you?" Kensei jumped down the stairs and ran into the kitchen. Empty. The bedroom, also empty. He ran through the house like a madman, only pausing when he saw the slip of crumpled paper on the table. The keys to the Ferrari Kensei had gotten him for his birthday lay untouched next to the paper. Kensei swallowed hard, his heart racing as he took the paper and unfolded it. The writing was unsteady and the ink blurred, obviously from tears. It read:

_Kensei-san,_

_Thank you for looking out for me all these years, I know I haven't been a very good child and hopefully you will forgive all the mistakes I made. I know you will never love me the way I love you so I decided to let go. This way we will both be…happy. _

The writing was extremely blurry here and Kensei squinted at the words, trying to make out the rest of the note

_Please don't come after me. I will be good and finish the rest of my studies. Then I will be out of your life for good. Please take good care of yourself when I'm gone. If you need any help, I've made a list of things you might need. The list is in the front pocket of the new teddy bear you got me. I'm sorry and thank you._

_ Shuuhei _

Kensei bolted for the bear in the living room. Just as the letter said, there was a slip of paper inside the large pocket. The writing was neat and pretty, obviously Shuuhei had planned it all along. Regret, rage and other emotions swelled in Kensei's chest as he clutched the paper, his hands shaking. A drop of warm wetness landed on his clenched fist and Kensei was shocked to find his eyes streaming with tears. Staring at the glistening drop on the back of his hand, he let himself crumple to the ground. He hadn't cried in over twenty years.

* * *

Ichigo crossed his arms as he set the thermometer down on the counter next to the sleep form. The bright blue haired man next to him awkwardly set a cold towel on the heated forehead of the unconscious brunet in the bed. Shuuhei's brows wrinkled as he murmured Kensei's name. Ichigo smacked Grimmjow upside the head when the man flinched back at the name. He took the spot next to the feverish boy and sighed, dragging a hand through his unkempt locks.

"I can't believe this…and to think that Kensei's an adult when he surely don't act like one." he scoffed and gently eased the towel down a bit.

Grimmjow fought back a yawn, his chin dropping on Ichigo's shoulder. It was the middle of the night when the orange head shook him awake to help with their feverish roommate. The first night of living together and Shuuhei had thrown up the contents of his dinner on Grimmjow's lap when the man tried to move him. Needless to say, Grimmjow's curses were loud enough to raise the dead. Yet, their other roommate, Renji, sleep on, snoring like a hurricane.

"You guys go rest a bit, I'll take care of him." Ichigo squeezed Grimmjow's warm hand in the darkness and earned a soft kiss to the neck in return. Hanataro yawned but didn't move, still crouched next to the bedpost. The shy boy was staring at the unconscious man as if he was about to die or something. Ichigo snorted.

Love was a curious thing indeed.

* * *

The week crawled past in an extremely slow pace. Shuuhei's face was still the sickly pale white the first day he had arrived in the university, despite how much the rest of his roommates tried to cheer him up. His thin frame looked even thinner than before and the worst thing was that he didn't even bother trying to work off the stress. He just kept up that falsely cheerful mask.

The door was flung wide open wit ha deafening bang as Renji staggered inside with all the food he had ordered at the pizza restaurant across the street. He greeted Shuuhei with a swift nod and Hanataro, who had been reading a book, shot up to help the other man. Shuuhei set down the plastic plates on the table silently and nodded his thanks to the redhead. Renji plopped down on one of the chairs and groaned.

"I'm in a heap of trouble. Can you believe it? That fucking prick of a professor made me write another report! Stupid Kuchiki Byakuya…" he huffed in annoyance and bit down viciously on a slice of pizza. Shuuhei smiled slightly and patted the other man's arm. Hanataro was still busy pouring the drinks into plastic cups when they heard the knock. Renji twitched nervously and glanced over at Shuuhei.

"You think that's him? I wouldn't put it past him, that snake…stupid professor…"

Seeing that Hanataro was still busy pouring the drinks and Renji refused to go anywhere near the door, Shuuhei stood up and sighed. He yanked the door to their dorm open to find a short man with thick glasses standing in the doorway. The man smiled nervously and glanced up at Shuuhei through bottle lenses.

"I…I'm looking for…Shuuhei…uh, Shuuhei Hisagi?" he finally spoke in a small stuttering voice. Shuuhei frowned and shrugged.

"Uh, I'm Shuuhei. What do you need?" he finally asked after a moment of silence. The man blinked up at him in shock and Shuuhei was slightly disturbed to see tears well up in the man's eyes.

"I never thought I'd see you again!" Shuuhei froze as the short man launched himself at the teen and started sobbing incoherently. He turned to his roommates for help and saw Renji mouth 'crazy hobo' and shaking his head to say no, Hanataro eye twitched as he continued to pour the fruit punch into the overflowing cup, his eyes glued on Hisagi.

"What do you want? Get off me." Shuuhei said with barely concealed annoyance.

"I…I'm your father!" The man finally said through hiccups and sobs, Shuuhei froze at the words and felt them resound in his skull.

_I'm your father…. I'm your father….I'm your father…_

He narrowed his eyes as the man started pawing at the bag he had brought with him, pulling out a bunch of papers and a birth certificate with Shuuhei's name on it. "My name is Takahiro Hisagi and I'm a writer. I'm your father, Shuuhei!"

"I need to sit down…" Shuuhei looked a bit sick as he let his legs give, crumpling onto a nearby chair. The only sounds in the room were the sound of Renji chewing his fifth slice of pizza and Hanataro politely asking the man if he wanted anything to drink.

Shuuhei glanced at his phone. It was on vibrate at the moment because he didn't want to face what he had forcedly ripped from his life but he couldn't bring himself to turn it off. A part of him knew that if Kensei called just once, he would probably run into Kensei's arms again. But as the man droned on and on about why he couldn't come and adopt him, Shuuhei flipped his phone open. A wave of heavy disappointment hit him when he saw that there were no messages or missed calls. Shuuhei swallowed hard and it suddenly felt hard to breathe.

"I…I need a moment alone." He suddenly stood up, eyes blurring with tears as he rushed out of the room. So it really had been a one night thing with Kensei. But even though he was furious, both with himself and Kensei, he couldn't bring himself to hate the man.

Why? He asked himself as he pulled open the door to the rooftop.

Simply because. Because Kensei was there when no one else had the love to take him in. they weren't related, after all Kensei had already been divorced by the time. He was there to comfort Shuuhei when he was sad, even if it was through stuffing him with sweets and ice-cream until he didn't feel like crying anymore. He was there to hold him when Shuuhei was having a nightmare, even if he fell asleep before Shuuhei and almost crushed him when they were in the same bed. He was there to guild Shuuhei through eight years of happiness and tears. Kensei loved him as much as he could, even if it was often in the form of an awkward hug or a random gift.

He sighed and stood for a moment, eyes roaming over the surrounding buildings and the cloudless sky. Shuuhei hesitated before dialing Kensei's number, his heart thumping painfully in his chest. There was a long beep, then another and another and…another…

He flipped the phone shut and walked slowly down the stairs to the dorm. The man was still there, his eyes hopeful and nervous.

"I…I would like you to come and live with me, my apartment is close by and we can finally do some catching up…" he smiled slightly, "what do you say…son?"

Shuuhei hesitated for a few seconds before nodding slowly.

"Sure, father."

* * *

**So what do you think? Review alright?**


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: OMG, I'm finally back after soooooooo long! I was meaning oto update but didn't have the time until now...but no worries, I won't leave my stories unfinished unless something really important happens to change my mind. love you guys that followed my stories through out the whole disappearance thing! sorry there may be spelling mistakes because I'm hurrying my updates today...be sure to point them out to me!  
**

**Note: By the way, I've uploaded teh chapter of smexy goodness back (chapter seven), be sure to check it out again if you want! =)**

**

* * *

Nine**

Shinji wrinkled his nose as he stepped into Kensei's office that morning. The scent of an unwashed male body hit his senses like an eighteen-wheeler truck and the blond tried to keep his breakfast inside his body. Cigarette buds were scattered around randomly on the floor and there was a nasty streak of green in the corner that Shinji distinctly suspected was vomit. Stepping gingerly over a toxic looking piece of mold, the blond placed the plastic bag he had been carrying onto the desk.

Kensei was still passed out on the desk, breathing softly. Dark circles ran under his closed eyelids and it looked as if he hadn't shaved in weeks. He gently shook Kensei's shoulder and waited for the man to wake up.

"Huh? Wha's goin' on? Shuu?..." exhausted amber eyes focused on Shinji's sympathetic face and a look of disappointment and raw hurt crossed Kensei's face before he bent over and emptied his stomach all over Shinji's boots. The smile on the blonde's face wavered a bit. It took a considerable amount of muttering cursing under his breath and ferocious rubbing before Shinji deemed his boots clean enough to talk.

"whatcha doin', besides killin' ya self over that kid?" Shinji cleared aside a thick stack of papers and sat down on a leather chair. Kensei dragged his hand over his hair and ignored that comment and reached for the plastic bag. The rich scent of coffee floated over the unhygienic smell in the room and Shinji fought off a wave of nausea. The other man just shrugged and downed the thing in three gulps.

"I'm on a case, unlike you. So I have an excuse…no, a reason, to stay in late, alright?" Kensei stood up with a grunt and made his way toward the door. "You shouldn't worry, I'm fine. Like I said, it was just a one-time thing, nothing else. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to take a shower."

"Tell that to your heart, dumbass." The blond yelled as the door slammed shut.

* * *

"You are going to give me a raise." Mashiro sat herself down on Kensei's desk three hours later. The office was absolutely spotless. The scent of freshly squeezed lemon floated through the air and there was soft classical music playing in the background. He had to admit, Mashiro was the pro when it came to cleaning and interior design. Grunting gruffly, the white haired man sat down and dragged open a file on his computer.

"So that's a yes then?" she whooped and jumped off the desk. Kensei shot the woman a dark glare and pointed to the couch.

"Sit."

She happily obeyed and made herself comfortable on the leather sofa. Mashiro ran her eyes over her boss happily. Kensei's tanned chest was half visible through his unbuttoned shirt. Kensei had the muscle build of a Greek statue and besides it was free and made Kensei agitated, so…she stared on happily.

"Hey boss, did you meet a girl you like? Is that why you dumped poor innocent Shuu-chan?" Kensei was trying to ignore her perverted stare when she suddenly spoke up in a serious voice. The man turned to glare but didn't answer.

"…cause it's a serious commitment when a girl asks the man she loves for the second button on his shirt." She stood up and moved closer. Kensei blinked in confusion and flinched when she reached out and fingered his shirt collar.

"There's this saying," Mashiro smiled slightly as she recalled the story. "There was this man; he had everything a person could want, money, fame, beauty. But he was never happy and slept with many exotic beautiful women in order to fill that empty hole in his chest and one day, he happened upon a woman in a small village. He spent a night with her and as he was leaving the next day, he asked her what she wanted in return. Unlike the over women he slept with, she didn't ask for money or gold. Instead, she asked him to cut off the second button on his shirt and give it to her. He thought she was a foolish woman but did so. And then he left."

"He went back to his meaningless life and forgot all about the woman. The man kept himself surrounded by women and money but one day he lost all his fortune and one by one, the women and all his so called friends left him and he was all alone again. Completely by chance, he stumbled back to that remote village and to the door of that same woman he had met so long ago. It was midnight and snowing hard outside when she opened the door. She had on nothing but a flimsy nightgown and he saw the shirt button he had given her so long ago tied to her neck with a piece of red string. He suddenly realized that she was the only one who truly loved him and drew her into his arms. That night he cried for the first time in his life. And magically the empty feeling inside his chest disappeared. He knew he had found true love at last…"

She finished softly, eyes still trained on his shirt. Kensei coughed uncomfortably and looked away.

"So, the tradition of asking the one you truly love for the second button on his shirt has become a popular tradition with Japanese girls…because the second shirt button is closest to his heart and that way, she can capture his heart and keep it close to hers. Isn't it beautiful?" she poked Kensei, who had been oddly silent. "So we come back to the question of who exactly asked you for your shirt button."

Kensei didn't reply. Mashiro watched his jaw clench. As Kensei opened his mouth to speak, a short man knocked on the glass of his door and waved.

"Kensei-san, the Tokyo police squad is here…"

Kensei snapped his mouth shut with a click and stood up without glancing at the woman still perched on his desk. "I got to go, Mashiro. Finish up the rest of the paperwork for me."

She watched him leave through the door and sighed softly.

* * *

"This is the head of the Tokyo police squad 7, Kenpachi." The short man gestured toward the monstrously tall male standing in the doorway. Kenpachi's hair was styled into long gravity defying spikes that tinkled as he walked. There was a long scar running down his face and he had an eye patch. Kensei coughed slightly, trying to control his emotions before offering a firm hand and a forced smile.

"So you're Kensei…" the man didn't move to take his hand as he glanced at Kensei, sizing him up. The dark eye glanced at the barely visible tattoo on Kensei's left forearm and his lips curled up as he stepped forward.

"We're gonna go for a race after this is all done. You'd better not back out, Mace." Kensei froze slightly when he heard his old nickname. It was when he was still in high school that he had taken an interest in motorcycle racing and they used to call him Mace. Kensei tried to recall Kenpachi's face but there was nothing familiar so he moved the topic onto something else.

"About the case…" he gestured to his office and Kenpachi and his squad of men followed him inside.

"We've narrowed down the suspects but there's still no hard evidence so until then, we lay low." Kenpachi spread the contents of a manila folder out onto the desk and pointed to some photos that were obviously taken without the person's notice. "See anyone you're familiar with?"

Kensei squinted at the blurry pictures and shook his head. The men in the pictures were not alone; some were walking with a bunch of people when the photo was taken.

"The victims were all dead when we found them. Signs of rape and abuse on their bodies, and apparently the sick fuck also took a few body parts. Some of the poor boys didn't even have their eyes or kidneys…" the tall orange haired woman that had been following Kenpachi behind suddenly spoken up. Kensei glanced at her, froze for a fraction of a second and tore his eyes away from her ample chest with some difficulty. The usually ugly police uniform looked rather sinful on her body…

Kenpachi seemed to notice his distraction and chuckled slightly. "I wouldn't fall for her if I were you; she's got teeth hidden under that skirt of hers."

He coughed and looked away but she suddenly squealed and pushed her way toward him. "Ohhhh….is that a missing button? I bet your girlfriend took it! It's so romantic!" she grabbed his shirt collar and Kensei's eyes widened in shock. What was it with Japanese women and romance these days?

"All distractions aside," Kenpachi coughed and pushed the woman aside. "The victims were all teenage males, ranging from the age of fifteen to nineteen, brunets, tall and slim. Most of them came from these parts of town. This stuff is getting out of hand, so we were sent to help out. I'm hoping that we'll be able to catch the sick fuck before he tries something else."

Kensei nodded and took the pictures again. The men in the photos were all slim pathetic looking guys with ratty coats and an air of failure around them. Kensei frowned at a particularly burry picture. The man in the picture was middle-aged, wearing a pair of thick glasses and talking animatedly to a blurry brunet next to him. The brunet was wearing a white shirt with an unclear slogan running across his chest. Kensei rubbed his eyes and dropped the photos back onto the desk.

"You guys need new equiptment, because theses shots are pathetic." Kensei said as he grabbed his coat and headed for the door.

Kenpachi chuckled and followed him out the door.

* * *

**REVIEW IF YOU WANT ME TO UPDATE FASTER! XDXDXDXD**


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: Iupdated! Enjoy and leave a comment!  
**

* * *

**Ten**

"How long has it been happening, the murders I mean." the bald man on Kenpachi's left side asked as Kensei took a sip of beer. They were sitting in a secluded bar in the downtown area. Kensei set down his drink with a clink and wiped his wet hands over his blue jeans.

"About half a year." The bald man's eyes widened at the words.

"And you guys didn't do anything about it?"

Kensei shrugged and scowled. "It started with the young male hookers and druggies in the streets and we overlooked the whole thing to be normal. Then the psycho started with the students and things started getting serious."

Kenpachi snorted. "That's being racist…"

Kensei didn't reply to his words but Shinji, who had been sitting silently at his side the whole time, suddenly slammed his fist down onto the table. "We're not being racist! Have you any idea how many fucking cases we have to deal with everyday? The crime rates here are sky high compared with Tokyo. This was a long case that didn't have any particular leads, so of course we had to set it aside and deal with the easier ones first!"

He was breathing hard by the time he finished and Kensei motioned for him to sit down. Shinji shot Kenpachi a dark scathing look before slowly backing down.

"Sorry. I take my words back." Kenpachi surprised everyone by apologizing. He grinned as Shinji looked up in surprise and bewilderment and caught his eye. A small hint of red crept onto Shinji's pale cheeks and he gave a small grunt as he stood up, pushing his way out of the pub. Kensei watched him go with a small frown.

"I suppose you have someone undercover?" Kenpachi turned the subject back onto the case and Kensei grunted as he nodded. Rubbing his hands over his wary face, he sighed and reached for a cigarette.

He had promised Shuuhei that he would give up smoking but since the boy was gone and no one was there to supervise him, the cancer sticks came back. Old habits die hard. And in the recent week, he had taken a habit of sleeping in Shuuhei's bed. The sweet scent of the boy was fading but it still felt wonderful to dream about him. Yes, Kensei admitted that he was a coward when it came to relationship problems.

"One of our best agents is pretending to be a college student. Hopefully the freak would go for him and not some innocent guy…" he muttered darkly and took a drag, smoke relaxing and dulling his senses.

"You didn't give me your cell number yet. We'd better keep in close touch if we want things to go smoothly." Kenpachi suggested and Kensei frowned as he reached for his pockets.

"Damn, I haven't seen that blasted thing for weeks…maybe I dropped it somewhere…" Kensei frowned and downed the rest of his drink. "I'll get a new one and tell you then."

"So unprofessional…" the bald man muttered under his breath as Kensei stood up. Kensei stepped out of the bar just as it began to rain. Large fat drops of water fell from the grey cloudy sky and in mere moments, he was soaked. Smiling bitterly, the pale haired man started his way back to the station.

* * *

Shuuhei glanced at the dark sky with a worried expression. It looked as if rain would be here any second. Thunder cracked overhead and he immediately reached for his cell phone. Kensei never remembered to bring an umbrella on theses days. His fingers hesitated at the cool metal touch of his cell phone and he forced his fingers away. Kensei would never pick up anyway. A stab of hurt cut through his chest. Everywhere, people walked in pairs, happily enjoying the company of their lovers and family. Shuuhei tugged his hood over his head as he walked out of campus.

"So, I'll see you around then." Ichigo tapped Shuuhei's shoulder when he noticed the other teen had spaced out again. Shuuhei's mind tends to wander a lot these days.

"Yeah, see you guys. I guess I'll be heading home now." he replied and gave Ichigo a small smile. Grimmjow stood silently behind the carrot top, hands stuffed in his jeans.

"Be safe out there and keep your eyes open, alright?" Shuuhei blinked in surprise when he heard Grimmjow's gruff words. He smiled and waved goodbye to his friends and started his way back to his father's apartment.

It was located in a remote alley, the rooms old and slightly smelling of mildew and mold. There were a few alley cats wandering around the dumpster outside. All in all, it was like a trash bin compared to Kensei's condo. He walked up to the door and knocked, watching small bits of peeling paint fly off the door. It was yanked up half a second later.

"Welcome home, son!" the sight of the small flimsy man in the doorway made Shuuhei smile halfheartedly. It had been three weeks since the man walked into his life and Shuuhei had never felt more grateful. The man provided a distraction for him despite the fact that Shuuhei was still not really used to the sight of his small 5'4 frame.

"Do you want steak for dinner?" he asked enthusiastically as Shuuhei dumped his bag on the ground.

"Not really…I'm not hungry." Shuuhei replied absently, staring at the screen of his cell phone. It was a photo he had taken with Kensei when Shuuhei was fourteen. The short brunet boy smiled happily, sitting between the white haired man's long legs.

He didn't notice the way his father tensed when his eyes fell on the picture. The man turned around and slowly took a few quiet breaths to calm the rage that was rearing its ugly head.

"Well, I prepared steak so come and eat when you're done." He turned into the kitchen and grabbed the knife, stabbing it deep into the meat.

* * *

He checked carefully that the brunet boy was truly asleep before slamming his fists into the wall repeatedly until he could control his feelings. His shoulders sagged as a few broken sobs escaped his trembling lips. He wanted the boy so much it hurt like a physical wound. But every time he felt they had gotten closer, the other man, the fucking ungrateful asshole would appear in the boy's mind and his efforts would crumble like a sand castle.

A sick smile appeared on his face when the cell phone in his back pocket vibrated softly. He pulled the sleek expensive-looking black phone out of his jeans and flipped it open. The text message was from the boy again.

_Kensei-san, I'll bet a week's homework that you didn't bring an umbrella with you again. I know you're pretty busy and probably never even look at my messages but I want you to know that as long as this cell phone still works, I'll send one everyday. Just wanted to remind you that the week is still expecting rain, so bring an umbrella with you when you go out! I'm pretty good here in college. Dad's being pretty nice to me. _

_I love you. Always. _

His fingers wrapped so tight around the phone that the knuckles went white. A high-pitched frustrated keen squeezed its way from his chapped lips. He needed to calm down or he was going to explode from the rage pounding in his chest. The boy was his, goddamnit! No one, absolutely no one could take him away.

The thought of wrapping his fingers around the pale elegant throat and squeezing the life out of him, watching the beautiful hazel eyes dim and lose life made small electric bolts rush to his lower parts. Those beautiful eyes were so arousing it hurt to look at them. He wanted to make love to the boy and kill him all at the same time.

A pale shaking hand crept to his pants, undoing the buttons and grabbing his arousal. He closed his eyes, breathing harshly past dry lips as he let his sick imagination wander. He would take the boy and then kill him so that he would be young and beautiful forever. Those eyes belonged to the selves in the basement, along with all those other beautiful eyes. And as for his body, well he wouldn't sell any of the boy's parts even if they offered him a fortune. Then if they tried to separate his beautiful prize and him, he would eat the boy. That way, they would never be apart…

With a soft groan of pleasure, he came, hot fluids filling his fist. Slowly, he staggered his way upstairs toward the boy's bedroom. There was no need to be quiet for he had put a small dose of sleeping drug into his dinner.

Still breathing harshly, he reached his soiled hand out and smeared his semen over those delicious lips. Gently easing his lips open, his finger dipped into the hot cavern and he moaned in excitement, blood pounding in his ears. Slowly, he leaned down; hot breath washing over the boy's sleeping face. Their lips were inches apart when he heard the boy whisper a name and turn around.

"Kensei-san…"

His eyes went cold, like two shiny black glass buttons behind his glasses. Clenching his fists, he stood slowly, eyes never leaving the sleeping form. How could the boy hurt him so? He was the only one that truly loved him, not the stupid man named Kensei. He made up his mind. He would kill the man after he claimed the boy. After all, how hard would it be? It had been child's play to nick the cell phone from his jacket in the diner. The man was nothing compared to his intelligence.

As for now, he needed to cool down and one good way was to collect another beautiful object. He stepped out of the house, carefully shutting the door behind him. There had been a pretty brunet in the prostitute district. He was going to pay the boy a visit. Yes, he would wait before acting.

After all, good things come to those who wait.

* * *

**Thanks to all those who Reviewed! XDXDXDXD**


	11. author's note

Dear readers:

First of all, I have to say I loved all of your reviews and thank you all for giving me the inspiration for writing. But recently there has been some really annoying reviews saying that my work is similar to some manga or some other story. it's really annoying and its hard to concentrate on finishing the story and let alone have the energy to update.

I lead a very busy life and there's barely enough time for me to sleep, let alone update my stories. I have a great urge to write when I read those wonderfully long reviews from all you lovely readers but those people who keep trying to tell me that my plot is in fact not mine and that I should go read what ever manga it is are really starting to get to me.

I can ignore some of the more polite reviews but there was one that was REALLY RUDE. So I'm going to say this once and only once.

I DID NOT BASE THIS STORY OFF SOME MANGA, PLOTS CAN BE SIMILAR. GREAT MINDS THINK ALIKE! IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT, DON'T READ IT.

Anyway, now that's out of the way, I will update soon, but I'm really in a bad mood right now so I'm going to move over to Naruto fics for a while. Hopefully it will yield better results.


End file.
